


my baby, my last love

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Soulmates, this turned so mushy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wooseok is pretty sure Seungyoun almost kissing him isn't part of the choreography.





	my baby, my last love

**Author's Note:**

> um this is word vomit that came out after seungseok decided to pull some gay shit during u got it today and i went absolutely feral and wrote this in 20 mins hence it being a terrible mess but haha thank u for reading if u do!!!

When debut day finally comes, none of the members can actually believe it. No matter how many times they pinch, (lightly) punch, or bite—in Dohyon’s case only—each other in an attempt to prove they’re not dreaming, it won’t sink in that this is _ real life_, they’re actually debuting in a venue as big as the Gocheok Sky Dome, and there’s actually that many fans willing to buy tickets just to see _ them._

For some of them, it feels like they were trainees only last week—for Wooseok, Seungyoun and Seungwoo, it feels like only yesterday they were with their original groups, looking up at groups just like X1 in awe, wondering how it must feel to be them.

But now they don’t have to wonder. They _ are _ that group. Wooseok can tell Seungyoun’s thinking the exact same thing when they make eye contact backstage, the latter hopping from foot to foot with the adrenaline from the sounds of the fans already chanting their names. The already existing grin on his face grows bigger and brighter as soon as he catches Wooseok’s gaze, an almost mischievous glimmer in his eye.

He’s happy. Ever since they’d met again on the show, after meeting very briefly in college, that’s all Wooseok has ever wanted for Seungyoun—pure happiness. Wooseok is happy too, and though he’d never admit it, he’s extremely grateful he gets to share this feeling with someone like Seungyoun.

When it’s time to go on stage, Seungyoun pats him on the butt—it’s light, but it’s there, and Wooseok feels a current of electricity run through his body at the touch, only instead of electricity, it’s motivation, excitement and perhaps fondn—something else he doesn’t want to think about right now.

So far, the show is going as well as it possibly could, all of the members remembering their choreography and lyrics perfectly, never stepping out of line, singing a note out of tune or missing a beat. The fans are more enthusiastic than Wooseok could’ve ever dreamed of, bursting into cheers and yells as soon as any of them so much as appear on the screen, or breathe a little too loudly into the mic by accident. 

The problem only comes along when they reach the U Got It performance. None of them forget the lyrics, none of them forget a dance move—the problem comes in the form of the devil disguised as a human, Cho Seungyoun.

Wooseok thinks he’s hallucinating throughout the showcon when he _ thinks _ he sees Seungyoun wink at him multiple times. It was probably directed at someone else, he’d told himself each time (briefly, because this always happened _ mid perf_; he didn’t have time to dwell on it). Maybe he had a twitch in his eye, maybe that was something that happens when Seungyoun gets nervous—Wooseok thinks that’d be pretty cute if it was true.

But when it’s time for U Got It, and Seungyoun slips his hand _ under Wooseok’s loose shirt to rub his back very obviously deliberately _ just as the lights turn off and they all get into position, it clicks in his head that no, he wasn’t hallucinating. Seungyoun was very much winking at him, the little shit. That would explain why his lips were coincidentally always turned up in the slightest smirk every time. Wooseok had underestimated him.

Wooseok turns to look at the culprit as it happens, sending a stare that says “do it again and you’re dead” his way and hoping the message gets across even in the darkened stadium. He catches a glimpse of Seungyoun’s eyes in amused, perfectly round crescents before the U Got It instrumental fills the air and the lights switch back on, and that’s all the proof he needs that, just as he expected, he’s doing this to fuck with him. 

There’s a move in the song where Seungyoun is supposed to lean over to him from where he stands in the front, place a hand on his left shoulder and spin him to face the other side. They’d practiced it a billion times, and Seungyoun was never one to forget things, so when Seungyoun places his fingers delicately and intimately under Wooseok’s chin, not forcefully like the spin is supposed to be, and turns his face towards Seungyoun’s which is _ unnaturally _ close to his to be part of the choreo instead, Wooseok has no doubt in his mind that it’s intentional. 

Seungyoun isn’t trying to make Wooseok lose his cool—that’s one thing Wooseok is unbeatable at and Seungyoun knows that, he wouldn’t risk making Wooseok make a mistake at the _ debut showcase_—but he can’t think of any other reason he’d want to fuck with him like this.

He has no time to think it over and process what just happened as the song continues on, but apparently he has the time to glance at Seungyoun’s lips for the one second their faces are almost touching. He can keep his cool when he needs to, but the way Seungyoun’s lips taste isn’t a foreign topic for him; it’s impossible for his eyes not to be drawn to them when they’re so, so close—but for such a short time. It’s frustrating.

Thankfully, Wooseok snaps himself out of his haze easily, and the rest of the showcon goes on with no more distractions from a certain someone. It’s an unreal experience, one that he’s certain he’ll never ever forget, isn’t sure he even _ deserves_, and it’s clear everyone’s feeling the same way as they return backstage, sweat on their skin and tears lingering in their eyes.

Wooseok has a bone to pick with Seungyoun, though, and he doesn’t care how confused the other looks as he drags him into the bathroom closest to their dressing room 30 minutes after the show ends. He locks the door behind them, standing in front of it so Seungyoun can’t unlock it and escape, and turns to look at him with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face. “You.”

Seungyoun’s standing opposite him with the shirt he was wearing for the last part of the show half off, hanging off one of his shoulders. He still looks confused, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, bottom lip jutting out in a way that’s supposed to make him look innocent. Wooseok would probably fall for it if he didn’t know him so well—but he does, and Seungyoun knows that too, so it doesn’t take him too long to give in and burst into a laugh that’s far too excited for Wooseok’s taste, given the situation.

“Why are you laughing?” He asks, pulling his arms tighter to his chest to highlight his annoyance. “I could’ve messed up because of you.”

“But you wouldn’t. You never mess it up.” 

Seungyoun says it so confidently that something akin to pride swells in Wooseok’s chest, like he’s being praised by someone he’s been searching for a compliment from his whole life. “You don’t know that.” He shoots back.

“I do, though,” Seungyoun sing-songs, dropping his shirt to the floor and coming closer. He grabs Wooseok’s hands, taking it upon himself to untangle his arms and let them drop to Wooseok’s side, but not letting go once they do. “You didn’t mess up, did you? Don’t be mad at me.”

Wooseok narrows his eyes, willing himself internally not to give in and kiss Seungyoun now that his face is closer again, or touch the smooth skin that’s in perfect reach. Truthfully (though he _ definitely _ won’t admit it—that’d ruin his point entirely), he’s been dying to kiss him, hold him, just touch him ever since he’d patted him right before they first went on stage. It’s a crime how weak Seungyoun manages to make him. Throw him in jail, Wooseok thinks.

He says nothing in reply, and for some reason it makes Seungyoun laugh, noses practically touching now. He can feel their breaths mingling. “You’re so good at keeping a face up on stage but so bad off stage.”

“Fuck,” Wooseok says, realising his face had unintentionally softened as he fell head first into his own thoughts of Seungyoun. “Whatever, I’m still mad at you. Really mad.”

Seungyoun places a chaste kiss on his nose, and then on his lips, and Wooseok doesn’t even bother acting like he doesn’t want it. It’d be useless. He _ always _ wants to kiss Seungyoun. 

“I was excited about something. I needed to get your attention.” 

“Excited about what? Debuting?”

“Not exactly.” Seungyoun says. There’s something in his voice that Wooseok can’t quite work out, not sure whether it’s bad or good. Should he be scared? He doesn’t know—all he knows is Seungyoun is lifting his hands above him to rest beside his head against the door, linking their fingers together softly. His arms have Wooseok caged in now, and it’s ironic really, that Seungyoun is the one with the power when Wooseok is the one covering up the locked door.

“Then what?” 

Seungyoun replies with a kiss this time, much deeper and more intimate than the one before which had lasted a mere couple of seconds. Wooseok immediately lets himself fall into the rhythm Seungyoun sets, eyes falling shut, hands automatically squeezing Seungyoun’s hands tighter like he’s afraid he’ll disappear out of this tiny bathroom and into thin air. Seungyoun huffs a noise of pleasure through his nose, and Wooseok receives it with a whimper, forcing one of Seungyoun’s hands away so he can place it on his bare waist. Kissing Seungyoun is always _ so good._ His skin is warm, still a little slick with sweat, proof of the hard work he’s put in not only tonight but the past few months, the past few _ years_.

Wooseok pulls away just as Seungyoun tilts his head a little more and licks into his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Seungyoun furrows his eyebrows, genuinely confused this time.

“You deserve everything,” Wooseok spits out, unable to stop himself. He keeps his hand on his waist as he says this, not liking the thought of not touching Seungyoun in some way for even a second. “Sorry.”

The thing with Wooseok is not that he doesn’t show his emotions towards people—well, it’s not often, but when he does, it’s very…extreme. Often times it comes out when he’s drunk, in a flood of word vomit and affection, but generally it comes out whenever his emotions are heightened in any way.

Being with Seungyoun always heightens his emotions some way, so Seungyoun is very often on the receiving end when they’re alone. Where it would probably shock some of his other friends if he’d suddenly blurted this out, Seungyoun just smiles fondly, shakes his head lightly.

“What’s with this suddenly? I’m trying to kiss you. Let me kiss you.”

“Just...isn’t this crazy?” Wooseok says, suddenly overcome with emotion, rubbing the others hip with his thumb. “We’re here. We had our own groups, and they didn’t do well but we’re here. Together. Debuting. We were even in the same college, the same year even though we’d both joined late, and we met that one time as kids when our parents went to that book club thing and forced us to come. Isn’t this so weird?”

“Not really,” Seungyoun says, puzzling Wooseok. “Some things are meant to be, I think.”

Seungyoun doesn’t let Wooseok think his words over, kissing him eagerly once more as soon as the words leave his mouth, letting his own hands stray away from the door and down Wooseok’s body. The latters eyes are closed, revelling in the feeling of Seungyoun’s tongue doing whatever it wants, but he feels a hand on his neck, another hand coming to linger around the waistband of his pants. He bucks his hips up into Seungyoun’s, his own fingers coming up to unbutton his shirt. Isn’t it only fair that he’s shirtless too?

Seungyoun cuts him off, placing one of his hands over the hand he’s using to unbutton his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. He keeps mouthing and licking at his neck, though, so Wooseok can’t complain, his head lolling back to smack the door a little aggressively, eyes hooded. He hopes no one in the dressing room heard that.

“Let me show you something.” Seungyoun says, it coming out as a mumble against his skin.

Wooseok just nods quickly, always willing to let Seungyoun show him or do whatever he wants, and Seungyoun’s hand continues unbuttoning where he’d forced him to stop. Wooseok’s hips keep bucking up subtly, and he pulls Seungyoun’s lower half towards his at the same time, determined to make him just as desperate as he is.

Seungyoun makes a noise, a small, high whimper, and Wooseok smiles, pleased with himself as he attaches himself to Seungyoun’s neck in return. “Wait, Seok. Wait.”

Seungyoun pushes his head away lightly and Wooseok freezes, panting out of pure excitement. He obeys, watches Seungyoun’s hands undo the last button of his shirt, helps him push it down his shoulders.

When it’s off, bunched up on the floor next to Seungyoun’s own shirt, the taller pauses in front of him, eyeing his chest with a look he can’t pinpoint. It’s not like he’s never seen him shirtless before—sure, they’ve never gone this far in their make out sessions, never had the time or privacy to make out in anything other than their full clothes, but Seungyoun sees him change _ everyday_, and he doesn’t seem like the type of person to be amazed by seeing someones shirtless body.

Seungyoun takes a breath, eyes Wooseok up and down, grabs his shoulders—

“This is what you should’ve done in the chor—”

“Shut up.”

and pulls their bodies as close together as possible, in absolute silence. Wooseok stiffens uncomfortably, more confused than anything. Why are they suddenly hugging in the middle of a make out session? He’s very much sporting a half boner right now. It doesn’t seem appropriate.

Then he feels it. The burning he was told stories about as a kid, over and over again—there was no mistaking it. It’s a burn that should be painful, covering the whole of his chest, yet it’s not painful at all. It’s comforting, like Seungyoun’s holding a flame to his chest yet without all the pain, only the intensity, directly in his heart. It kind of feels like there’s a bunch of sparkles stuck in his chest, releasing a bunch of positive emotions Wooseok didn’t even know he was capable of feeling.

His eyes widen, frozen in his place. He can’t look for Seungyoun’s reaction, with his head resting on his shoulder, holding him uncomfortably tight, but he can hear him breathing heavily, much heavier before. He wonders if he feels it too. He must feel it.

He gulps, unsure what to do or say. The feeling won’t go away, but he isn’t sure he wants it to. He feels so close to Seungyoun, physically and mentally, in ways he can’t describe, their chests close enough to feel the others heartbeat against their own. In fact, Wooseok’s pretty sure he can _ hear _ Seungyoun’s heartbeat, even from this far away, and if that’s really what he’s hearing and he’s not just losing his mind from the burning in his chest, it’s beating unhealthily fast, but so is his own, he notes, glancing down at the tiny space between them.

_ “You’ll know.” His grandma tells him. _

_ “How will I know?” 9 year old Wooseok asks, eyes sparkling in innocent curiosity. “How does it feel?” _

_ “I don’t think I could describe the feeling, but you’ll feel very close to them when your hearts meet. There’ll be no doubt in your mind.” _

_ Wooseok scrunches his nose in disapproval and rests his chin in his palms, unimpressed with the explanation. How is he supposed to know if he doesn’t know how it feels? “What if I don’t find them?” _

_ His grandma chuckles, ruffling his hair fondly. “You will. There’s a soulmate out there for everyone.” _

Wooseok releases a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in, repeating the word over and over in his head until it finally escapes his lips. “Soulmate.”

The feeling in his chest subsides, and it takes him a good few seconds to realise that Seungyoun had pulled away from him. The taller’s eyes are open wide too, his hands on his chest as if he’d actually been burnt.

“I didn’t—I mean, I considered it, but I didn’t actually—”

“You knew?” Wooseok asks, his voice extremely shaky. The situation isn’t really sinking it, just like them debuting, only this time it’s completely different.

_ You’ll know_.

“I couldn't sleep yesterday. I got thinking about soulmates—wondering if I’d ever meet mine with the lifestyle I have,” Seungyoun glances down at his and Wooseok’s shirts, as if he can’t bare to look in Wooseok’s eyes. It’s a side of him Wooseok has never seen, and it _ hurts_. “I was thinking about how comfortable I’ve always felt with you and how we met in all those weird circumstances, just like you said, so I thought I’d try—”

“Soulmates. We’re soulmates.” Wooseok says blankly, the information settling in. _ Seungyoun is his soulmate_. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungyoun says, looking up at Wooseok again. His voice is all high and fast, surprisingly higher than usual, a classic sign of a nervous, panicking Seungyoun. Wooseok furrows his eyebrows. “I got excited at the thought of us being soulmates but now it’s actually real and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and my dad always told me that there’s no rules, even though it’s rare, if you don’t feel it then you can find someone else. You can always rewrite your own story.”

Wooseok blinks, not breaking their eye contact, suddenly feeling weirdly cold and empty. “Stop rambling, please. Can we hug again?”

Seungyoun flinches like he was expecting an answer that hurt him, anything but _ that_. He eventually sighs in relief, the hands that were clutching his chest falling to his side in small fists. It’s extremely subtle, but Wooseok catches it and takes it as a signal to pull Seungyoun back into his arms. Their chests meet again, and this time it’s everything and more—the burning sensation remains but there’s a stronger feeling of comfort, safety, and acceptance. Fondness. _ Love._ Seungyoun embraces Wooseok much more comfortably, uses one hand to gently play with his hair as he settles in.

“I’ve been wondering for a long time if I loved you,” Wooseok says, coughing in an attempt to make his voice seem more calm and collected. “But I can’t think about something like that just as we’re about to debut. I thought I was okay with just kissing you now and again, but I’m not.”

Wooseok hears Seungyoun’s breath hitch, feels a brush of his hair on the side of his face as he pulls back just slightly to look him in the eye, lips hovering, bare chests still close. He kisses Wooseok again, but it feels no different to before—kissing him had _ always _ felt that right.

“Doesn’t it make so much sense?” Seungyoun says inbetween kisses. “The way we just found each other and couldn’t get enough of each other even though we’d barely said a word to each other.”

“It makes _ complete _ sense,” Wooseok feels his heart grow fonder by the minute, because he can _ accept _it now. “We’re soulmates.”

“We’re soulmates,” Seungyoun repeats, giddily, the mood suddenly switching as it sinks in. Wooseok thinks it should be scary, but when he thinks of Seungyoun being his soulmate as he listens to the sounds of him kissing up his jaw, no negative emotions come to mind. This is okay. They’re okay.

Hangyul doesn’t question it when Seungyoun asks if Wooseok can sleep in their room that night. Wooseok comes up with an excuse that his room is too cold and it’s making him sick (paired with a few disgusting sounding coughs in an attempt to make it more believable), but the younger’s expression says _ I don’t believe a word you’re saying. _

“Sure,” He says, turning away from them to pick up a notebook and some other belongings in an attempt to hide his laugh. Wooseok catches it, though, and turns to Seungyoun awkwardly to see if he caught it too. Seungyoun just side eyes him and tightens his lips to hide a laugh of his own. “The cold doesn’t bother me so I’ll go steal your bed.”

“Okay!”

Wooseok is painfully aware of how uncharacteristically enthusiastic that comes out. He throws himself onto the bed as soon as Hangyul leaves the room, drowning out the sound of Seungyoun’s laugh with a pillow and willing the embarrassed blush to disappear from his cheeks.

Seungyoun’s in the shower at 1am, rewatching their debut stage for the 5th time with the phone sitting dangerously close to the shower on the floor. It’s not ideal—Wooseok is waiting for a disaster to happen as he brushes his teeth—but Seungyoun doesn’t care, too invested in making sure everything he did was perfect.

“Hey.”

Wooseok turns to Seungyoun who’s sticking his head out of the shower to look at him, hair fully slicked back with shampoo. He wonders why he chose to talk to him in the middle of washing his hair of all times, but there’s a lot of things about Seungyoun he finds himself questioning (lovingly). He’s used to it by now. “Mm?”

The entire situation is painfully domestic, but ever since Produce X 101, this is how they’ve been. Whenever they could be alone with each other, they would be. It just felt right.

Because they’re soulmates. Wooseok fights back a grin at his own thoughts.

“Could you imagine spending forever with me?”

“Yes,” Wooseok doesn’t hesitate, because he doesn’t need to. He _ knows _he could. He could spend longer than forever with Seungyoun—that’s how they’re destined to be, and truthfully, he can’t see himself ever adoring anyone else like he adores Seungyoun. Not even close. “I’d love that, actually.”

Seungyoun almost slips at that, and Wooseok has to run to catch him quickly, the sappy atmosphere leaving just as abruptly as it arrived.

Wooseok falls asleep in Seungyoun’s arms, head tucked into his chest despite it not being cold (it’s true that he does get cold way too easily, that part wasn’t a lie—sorry Hangyul), drifting off just as Seungyoun whispers something softer than he’s ever heard him speak before.

“I’m glad I get to spend the next 5 years with you.”


End file.
